Nightflash
"We should be proud, really. We've accomplished so much more than I ever expected we would when I decided to leave Reach. This is the legacy that we will carry on... the survivors who never gave up. The Spartans that fell." is the leader of Spartan Dispatch Unit Kilo, aka the Argonauts, as named by Brass. He is portrayed by Arbiter 617. "Take what you want not what your given" Nightflash talking to Swift and Brass in the cafe Biography Nightflash, or David, joined the Spartan academy at age 18. His Spartan tag was 617. He specialized in vehicles, rather than weapons, unlike his roommate, King. He often spoke with the Academy's AI, Angie. Nightflash was also put into prison by ONI. He eventually went to the Roll of Chance, a chance event that would determine the specialization of Nightflash's training. The ball was initially rolling towards Frontlines specialization, but in an act of defiance and determination he ran it down and rolled it into the specialization he wanted; vehicles. Here he met his new squad, Brass and Swift. Their first mission together was the 300 challenge, a supposedly traditional challenge when a squad is recently united. and Swift ]] and Swift in the 300 challenge]] His acts of defiance were not unnoticed by the Actuarium, who warned Nightflash that he was stepping out of line. King then informed Nightflash that a businessman named Blake needed him as a sponsor and Nightflash accepted, eventually befriending Blake. He started to rank up quickly, even faster than King or Brass, and eventually became a gold Spartan. After a talk with Blake, he went out into the garden and ran into King, who demanded he shot the janitor to prove his capabilities as a Spartan. Refusing to shoot him, Nightflash foolishly told King to shoot the janitor instead, which King did. He then dropped the pistol next to Nightflash and told him he should have had the responsibility to pull the trigger. Nightflash took the pistol and walked into the Academy, only to get into an argument with the Actuarium over his parting from the Spartan academy. Nightflash's final mission was to face the Actuarium in combat with Brass, Swift, and some drones, but he quickly lost, but after a remark from the Actuarium, he pulled out the magnum and shot him in the head, killing him instantly. He was quickly swarmed by security drones, and, despite his defiance, the drones succeeded in paralyzing him. Nightflash had a small talk with Angie, then returned to his room, where soldiers from ONI were waiting for him. The commander brought him to Sword Base, where the CO was ranting about Nightflash's being a criminal, and continued to order the captain to hit him. Before Nightflash was taken to prison, he promised the CO he would hit back. After some time in prison, he was brought to the Academy for a reinstatement. Nightflash gave the CO the oath, and the CO was satisfied, claiming they finally broke him. He ordered Nightflash to repeat it to the other Spartans. However, Nightflash gave a different oath, and security drones quickly paralyzed him, while the commander shut off the cameras. After several months, the commander released Nightflash, claiming they needed him in war. Nightflash scared the CO a bit, then was brought to Sword Base so they could assign him to his squad, consisting of Brass, Whisper, Swift, and Ocelot. He ended up hitting the CO, knocking him out, and then left the base to meet up with his fellow Spartans. After meeting up with Swift at Sinoviet, he entered the building to find Ocelot complaining to Whisper about Swift and how he wasn't like Kassie enough. Nightflash told Ocelot otherwise, then went up to the top of the building. After a greeting with Brass, he talked to him while they watched the dogfights over New Alexandra, claiming that Reach would fall. Nightflash was still fighting on Reach when he decided that it was time for his squad to leave the planet. Just then, ONI ordered all Spartans to return to Reach. Nightflash called his squad together, and after some disagreement, they took off for Trident Industries and destroyed the HQ so no suspicion would rise when they disappeared. He and his squad arrived at Trident Industries via Falcons, and they fought off a small force of Banshees. Blake, the CEO, thought it was best to go while the Spartans left to Arcadia, the nearest colony. However, during another Covenant attack, the carrier of the bomb that was to be used to stop the elites from following was killed. Nightflash recalled everyone to the teleporter. Ocelot, before teleporting, brought the bomb to the facility. It blew up and destroyed the Covenant there. Nightflash, rather than landing on Arcadia, landed one a strange construct, one of the Halo rings. A purple Minor named Fido knocked him down and took his laser, and after a small chase, they stopped to "negotiate". While Fido was not going to shoot Nightflash, he would not give back the laser either. Fido ran off and Nightflash met Lucas Grauder, or Archangel, who were scouting the area. When Archangel was giving Nightflash a "tour", Fido dropped by and gave Nightflash his laser. While Archangel was used to this, Nightflash was confused and noted his laser was heavier. After an elite of the blockade on the other part of the canyon spotted Nightflash, they dispatched a few units. It turned into a vehicle fight from there, but a marine squad equipped with rocket launchers destroyed the enemy. Nightflash decided he would need more squad members before making another move. He then met a new figure named Sev who was attempting to kill Archangel, but Sev ran off and Lucas shouted at Nightflash for interfering. He then said that if that was who he thought it was, it was best if Nightflash wasn't involved. Archangel then explained what had happened and how they were on the ring. The UNSC Midsummer Night had followed a Corvette to the Halo ring, but as soon as they appeared with it, they were fired upon by another Corvette. Another thing noted by Archangel was that the Corvette that was waiting fired upon the running Corvette as well, with elites still on board. Later, after Raptor dropped Ocelot off at the base, Nightflash finally reunited with him. After breaking up a small argument between Ocelot and Archangel, he took Ocelot on a small tour and they ran into Fido. Nightflash then asked him what he did to his laser, as it was now green and significantly stronger. They later saw Raptor standing above them on a rock, and then they both started dueling with each other, when Nightflash probably returned to base. The next day, Archangel was watching Ocelot through a sniper rifle. Nightflash stopped by, and then so did Raptor, giving Archangel a sort of lecture. Nightflash decided Raptor had no intention of killing Archangel and went to go make breakfast. Later, they all geared up for an assault on the blockade. Nightflash decided to drive a Warthog, and he gave his laser to Archangel. Ocelot rode passenger. Sometime after the shooting started, Ocelot hopped out and Nightflash's gunner was killed. However, Fido jumped down and jumped on the gun, assisting him. Eventually after the battle, they were all on a convoy to advance, but Sev used a grenade launcher to wreck the convoy. Ocelot then went up and engaged, Ocelot was the knocked off the cliff. Nightflash then found Ocelot on the rocks and told him he knew he survived, as his "hard head" couldn't be broken in a fall like that. Archangel then came along and apologized for getting the Spartans involved, something Nightflash marked "heartfelt". After then discussing Ocelot's troubles, they then entered the base in the mountains and discussed matters with Archangel. Apparently, Archangel had not only Sabres but an Air Force as well. However, the Midsummer Night was their only ticket off. Archangel believed the elites would find what they were looking for and then leave. They then stumbled upon a type of projector that showed several elites searching for the humans. That night, Nightflash did some calculations and predicted where the other Spartans had landed. They then went to the edge of the island and saw Brass, Swift, and Whisper walking over to the two. Their reunion was interrupted by the appearance of several Banshees. With help from a Marine named Mark, they took down all of them. After the last Banshee went down, several Falcons appeared as Archangel walked out to see what had happened. The leader of the Air Force, Scarecrow, noted that she came for the Spartans, not Archangel. When Archangel mentioned that he didn't have his ship, Nightflash was likely confused when Ocelot remarked that Lucas never had a ship. After speaking with Scarecrow and Archangel, they took a small walk, and then met Raptor in a Wraith tank. He discussed the matter of Firelight's lances moving to assault the island. Later on they were taking another walk and talking, then Ocelot suggested they have a party. Brass made a sudden outburst that he was ready, and all of them except Nightflash and Swift went inside to tell Archangel. Nightflash asked Swift about the AI he had, and asked what it could do. The AI said "everything that you can, only I can do it better." Nightflash was satisfied, and Swift then told the AI she wasn't his mother when she told him she'd be watching his alchohol level. conga line]]At the party, Nightflash had a small argument with Ocelot, but after a talk with Brass, they went back inside. Nightflash was then telling Mark and a pilot named Perseus that he didn't drink, and he didn't swear either. They apparently got him drunk, because later Nightflash seemed to be drunk as he was discussing the team name. When Whisper questioned this being public he even suggested "Public Team." He was also in Fido's conga line. The next day when he woke up, he and his squad discussed a team name, finally settling on the Argonauts. He and his team defended one side of the island while Archangel, Mark, and many Marines defended the other. After they killed the Ultra, Nightflash corrected Brass's killtacular with a true killtacular. He was then in the argument between Archangel, Scarecrow, perceus, Mark, and his squad. They were interrupted by Sev, who went through the trouble of finding out where the elites were and he formed a plan. Nightflash, Ocelot, and the other Argonauts were on Sev's side. Later Archangel decided to come as well. After Sev, Archangel, and Swift cleared out the bay of their area, he gave his Falcon to Perseus and went inside with them. Nightflash and Swift entered the giant structure, and fought their way through many elites before dubbing it a trap and turning back. While Swift gave cover fire, Nightflash ran ahead to the exit. However, he was stopped by Firelight and several Minors. They quickly surrounded him and blocked all his paths. Firelight pulled out a Plasma Repeater and fired upon Nightflash, who stumbled back and fell into the pit below. Nightflash survived the fall and after conversing with a group of Foreunner AI he found a way out of the Foreunner structure. He then met up with Brass and Whisper who were looking at the sheer amount of Elites that had taken back the island. He and the other two then did a rescue mission for the survivors of the Elite assault on the island, rescuing Mark, Perseus, Scarecrow, and several other Marines. They then found Midsummer Night and sent Brass and Whisper up to her so they could get off the ring. However, Swift then came to the island to explain to Nightflash just what Halo's purpose was. He then informed Brass to warm up the weapon systems instead of the engines, but the ship was boarded. Brass and Whisper abandoned ship while the Corvette tore her apart. He then fought against the Covenant lances with the other Spartans and marines, but they lost several Marines including Mark. He roused Swift after an Ultra took him out and got him and the other Marines to the hangar. They got out using Falcons and Nightflash ran for a warthog. He was saved from a Spec Ops elite by an unknown Marine, and they both escaped on the warthog taking out a Wraith as well. They all met up at the gulch and he talked a bit with Swift. He then had a plan and asked Scarecrow how far the radio went. Learning that they could cover the whole ring, he then sent a message for help across the ring to Commanders Ryan, Memphis, Al and Storm, also the three ODST's from Brass's part of the ring. They then set off to an unknown location, presumably the control room. Later, after a small amount of scouting, Nightflash met up with the rest of the Argonauts except for Ocelot. After a small amount of talking amongst each other and acknowledging the destruction of Midsummer Night, Nightflash helped set up camp while Brass and Swift took a break. Upon discovering that Ryan's forces were under attack by Sev's forces, Nightflash and Whisper got in a Falcon and went down to the battlefield. Assisting Ryan in the battle, Nightflash helped take out many elites. He and Ryan discussed the casualties and returned to the camp. Later, ODST Major Donnely arrived with a small force of other ODST's. Upon gathering the Commanders, Raptor, and other Spartans, they started to strategize. Nightflash demonstrated maneuvers to use when in close quarters with an Elite, earning a comment from Donnely about it not being enough. The Commanders argued amongst each other, and when Raptor scolded them, Donnely insulted him as well. As Ocelot defended Raptor and Nightflash and Memphis and Al bickered, they finally turned to Nightflash as he spoke to all of them. Nightflash informed them of the dream that King, SPARTAN 278, had told Nightflash about. He told them that his plan was to unite them, but that their command ruined their cooperation. Donnely confirmed that Nightflash's plan was to paint all their armor green. Al was concerned about relinquishing his leadership, but Raptor encouraged them that they were only relinquishing their guidance. He reminded them that it would be better if all were equal. Ryan prepared green paint so all of the marines and commanders would get their armor changed. Nightflash joined the line of marines to get their armor spray painted, which confused the other Argonauts. Ocelot believed that as Spartans, they were better. Questioning this superiority, Nightflash reminded them that they only had fancy armor and were locked away in an academy. This encouraged Brass, Whisper and Swift to get in line, but Ocelot needed Raptor's reminder to join them. Later, Nightflash helped Ryan set up the defenses for the first outpost, then conversed with Storm and Donnely about the certain rally points across the battlefield. After the first outpost fell, Nightflash had Ocelot take a break as the others fought back waves of Elites. Throughout the battle, he managed to destroy one Wraith with his laser. However, as two more showed up, killing Stephen, he met up with Donnely and Storm. They gave Spectre an anti-tank mine and ordered any marines nearby Spectre to give him cover fire. Ocelot helped escort him to the Wraith. Spectre was shot down, but managed to detonate the mine, destroying one of the Wraiths from the grave. After Sev and Sahjook entered the other side of the facility, Nightflash and Swift gave chase after failing to convince Whisper to follow. They battled, and Sev used his focus rifle to incapacitate Swift temporarily. Nightflash engaged Sahjook and Sev in a sword battle, he temporarily disengaged from Sev and seeing that Sahjook advancing towards an incapacitated Swift, Nightflash threw his sword, impaling Sahjook in the back and killing Sahjook. Rahgath and his team of Generals arrived in the room after Sahjook's death. Before Nightflash could to anything, Raptor and Ocelot arrived and fought him. During this, Nightflash fought Sev again. He knocked him back into a beam of light, killing him. As they turned around, they realized Raptor had been shot in the back of the head by Rahgath and Ocelot had died avenging him. After recovering in Swift's drop shield, they ran for the exit. Nightflash glanced back at the room once before leaving. Appearance *'Helmet:' Mark V/CMN *'Right Shoulder:' Commando *'Left Shoulder:' Mark V *'Chest:' Commando *'Wrist:' Tactical/TACPAD *'Utility:' Default *'Visor Color:' Gold *'Knee Guards:' FJ/PARA Colors: *'Primary:' Forest *'Secondary:' Blue (Parts 1-7)/Forest (Part 8) Equipment *MA37 Assault Rifle *Spartan Laser *Sprint Category:Spartan Category:Spartans Category:Camanders Category:Kl